


Easy 'A'

by subzero_xx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subzero_xx/pseuds/subzero_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow, the most popular guy at Karakura High. He makes a bet with his friends, claiming that he can turn any student into the next prom king or queen. What happens when it becomes more then a bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy 'A'

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I just own the plot

The soft sound of a buzzing alarm clock stirred him from his peaceful slumber, and tanned hand coming to slam down atop the annoying ringing device that had disturbed him. Vibrant blue locks were fanned across his pillow as he turned onto his side; trying his best to avoid having to get up. It was a Monday, or at least that's the day he thought it was. What did Monday's mean to him...well that was simple it meant school.

"Yah, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez gets your lazy ass out of bed," someone shouted as they threw the door open to the other male's room. No response came from the blunet who still lay in bed. The person who had busted into his room just huffed, and took one of his shoes off, throwing it at the sleeping male. After no response he sighed, "Fine don't wake up. Be late to school for all I care," the red haired boy shouted.

He let a sigh fall from his lips as his roommate continued to drone in and in about how he would be late, how his future would be ruined if he didn't get up and attend class, and lastly how be he would end up having nothing if he didn't get up. Finally he snapped, "Enough Renji," he snapped, sitting himself up, and running his fingers through his hair. The blue sheets if his bed pooling around his waist, and exposing that muscular not to mention bare torso.

The redhead grinned as he watched his friend sit up, and a small victorious smile crawled onto his lips. "Haha, I knew my ranting would wake you up!" he said, doing a little victory dance in the doorway to the jocks room. Renji grinning from ear to ear now as he watched the blunet slowly crawl off his bed, "Good now that you're up I can go. Be downstairs inn fifteen minutes mister," he ordered as he walked away from the room.

The blunet couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's antics. Grimmjow now walking around his room in his boxers, the fabric hanging low on his hips, and he scratched his chest with the tips of his fingers as he made his way to his dresser. He looked at each folded piece of clothing as he opened the drawer, so after about five minutes of just looking at the clothes he finally pulled out a pair of black jeans that were ripped in the knee, and a pair of fresh boxers from the drawer above. Lastly he walked into his closet and grabbed a plain white shirt, and then he unhooked a black and red checkered shirt from the hanger. With all of his clothes for the day picked out he walked towards the bathroom. Humming a small tune to himself as he walked.

Thirty minutes later he was just walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He could feel Renji glaring at him from where he sat in the kitchen. If he had to guess the blonde was happen because he took longer than ten minutes to get ready. "Don't say anything," he said, walking past the table where his friend sat. Grimmjow grabbed a muffin from the basket on the counter, and then walking out to the hall to grab his bag. "You ready to go man?" he asked.

"I've been ready to go, Grimm," he answered, walking into the entryway shortly after responding.

On the other side of the neighborhood...

"Ichigo," a boy screamed from down the hall. The shuffling of feet could be heard, and the pace of the footsteps seemed to increase as the person neared the living room. A boy with bright blond hair skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner. "We're gonna be late!" the boy shrieked loudly, causing the other male that was lying on the couch to jump, and the papers and books on his lap falling to the ground. "Ichi-kins we gotta go," he said quickly, running over to the couch, and tugging on the orange haired boy's arm as hard as he could, and trying his best to get the other up onto his feet.

The boy named Ichigo was focusing on calming himself down. Having best friend Shinji run into the room at full speed startled him. Not to mention his arm started to throb a bit due to the younger boy pulling on his arm. "Shin, stop pulling on my arm, and we're not gonna be late. We have thirty minutes to get there," the orange haired boy said, pushing his glasses back up his face. "Besides I'm already dressed and ready to go. I was just working on the extra homework I requested," he tacked on.

"But Ichigo we have to leave early," the usually giddy blonde whined, slightly loosening his grip on his best friend's arm. "I wanna meet someone before classes start," he complained, his lower lip jutting out into a cute and utterly adorable pout.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he pushed the remaining books and papers onto the couch cushion beside him. "Is this about going to see that Nnotira guy?" he asked, at this the younger blushed a bit, but none the less nodded his head in response. He let a sigh fall from his lips as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Alright, I guess we can leave right now if it will make you happy," he murmured.

Shinji squealed happily as Ichigo stood up. Shinji literally throwing himself at his childhood friend wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other, "You're the best Ichigo," he said with a wide smile, and placing a small kiss on the other man's cheek. Ichigo merely chuckled and ruffled his hair before prying the younger off of him.

With that said and out of the way the carrot top made his way back to his room with Shinji on his heels. Leaning down he grabbed his bag off his bed, and opening the top zipper he placed all of his binders in books in it before zipping it shut. Ichigo smoothing out his black and white checkered sweater vest, taking off his glasses and giving them a quick clean before placing them back in his face, and with a few minor adjustments to his wardrobe he and Shinji were out the door ten minutes later.

-x-

If there was one thing he hated more than school. It was all of the non-popular students who always tried to catch his attention, and try to associate with him. He was a jock, the captain of the swimming and basketball teams. He was popular, he was hot, and he was above all of the losers in the school. Of course there he sat at his usual table in the cafeteria with his friends Ulquiorra, Yami, Halibel, Gin, and Shuuhei. The six friends crowded around the table as they waited for classes to start. Each of them watching the students came into the cafeteria.

Beside him he could hear a small snicker come from Yami. "You know they really should have a section, or a divider to separate the popular from the unpopular," he said, and Grimmjow couldn't help but agree with him. He didn't say anything though. He looked at the rest if the group and some of them nodded their heads in agreement, well except for Gin and Shuuhei, who were currently busy making out, and in their own little world.

They had about fifteen minutes until the morning bell rang. Taking a look through the cafeteria the "blueberry" as his friends called him, noticed all the prom banners that hung along the wall, and dangled from the ceilings. He couldn't help but glare a little at all the decorations. It was that time of year again…the time of year where all the girls would be throwing themselves at him to get the chance to ask him to prom.

He turned his head when he felt a tap in his shoulder. "Hey Grimm I came up with an idea," Yami said, grinning widely as he looked at the other blunet.

"What's your idea Yami?" he asked, somewhat curious as to what the idea was.

"Well I was thinking along the terms if making a bet with you," he said, his grin widening a fraction of an inch. The blue haired jock nodded, and waited for him to continue. "The bet is gonna go like this. Ulqui and I will scout the cafeteria. We'll find you a nerd and you have to turn said person into the next prom king or queen. Sounds like fun, right?"

He cringed a bit at the thought of having to associate with the losers of the school. "What do I get if I win this bet, and what do you get if I lose?" he asked.

Yami was still wearing that creepy grin on his face, and Ulquiorra merely nodded his head as he heard his name. "Well if you lose the bet...well to be honest you'll just have to find out when you lose. Telling you would ruin the surprise. If you when we'll clean your house, and we will sit at the losers table for the year," Yami said, a sly grin sliding onto his lips. "So what do you say Grimm, you in?"

Well he was never one to turn down a challenge. Besides with all his connections he honestly doubted that he couldn't turn some random loser into the next prom king or queen. Grimmjow holding his hand out to Yami for the other to shake, "I'm in, just be ready to lose," he said, giving them a small grin.

"Let the games begin then," Ulquiorra said. Next to him Yami chuckled, and the two boys slowly rose from their seats. "Alright Grimmjow we'll be back with the name of the lucky winner," the raven haired boy said, the two walking off into the small crowd of students.

-x-

So there he sat in the back of the cafeteria. At a table that was in the corner of the room. His books and folders scattered across the table too as he worked on the schoolwork he had requested. Looking over the rims of his glasses he saw Shinji sitting with a tall boy with long black hair a couple of tables away from him.

He had to admit that sometimes he was envious of Shinji. Seeing as he was able to socialize with people easily, and that he had that cute and bubbly personality that attracted almost everyone to him. He was envious of the fact that he had managed to land a guy like Nnotira. They were a perfect match, and he was jealous by the fact that he would never meet his perfect match. Now that didn't say he hadn't been in a relationship before. Shirosaki, had been his first relationship, and that relationship hadn't turned out to well. Mainly due to the fact that the albino was way too clingy, and wouldn't let him go anywhere unless he could tag along. Shaking his head he brought himself out if his reminiscing, and lowered his head back down, and continued to work.

Little did the carrot top know that he was being watched, and the two boys smiled a bit as they looked at the hardworking man. "Oh he'll be perfect," one of them said. Turning in their heels they made their way back to their table. "Oh Grimmy, we've found your lucky winner."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Okay here is the first chapter of my new GrimmIchi fic. Finally found my muse again. This fic is actually one of my fics from another website Asianfanfics, but I won't go into too much detail on that. So yeah this chapter is similar to the one I posted on AFF, with a few minor changes to it to fit the pairing. I know the summary sucks, but that's because FF limits us to a two hundred and fifty-five word count, which sucks. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Also, I want to know which of my fics you would like to see updated again, and I do plan on taking down some of them, so that I can edit them, and correct my mistakes.
> 
> So without further ado please enjoy the first chapter to Easy 'A'.


End file.
